1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus for displaying images such as a picture and a movie image includes an operation portion for a user to operate the image display apparatus, for example. The operation portion includes various buttons. When the user has operated one or more of the buttons, various signals are outputted from an output portion of the operation panel to a display portion for displaying the image thereon. That is, when the user has operated one or more of the buttons, the image display apparatus changes the image displayed on the display portion or enlarge/reduce a size of the image, for example.